brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
9470 Shelob Attacks
The Return of the King |setwithsamenumber= |setwithsamenumber2= |before=9469 Gandalf Arrives |before2= |before3= |after=9471 Uruk-hai Army |after2= |after3= }} |Ages = 8-14 |Released = May 2012 |Theme = The Lord of the Rings|Theme2 = The Return of the King }} 9470 Shelob Attacks is set in the theme The Lord of the Rings released in May 2012. The minifigures included are Frodo Baggins, Gollum and Samwise Gamgee. It consists of the spider Shelob and a small cave entrance, where Frodo went out of Shelob's lair. Samwise Gamgee is exclusive to this set. Description The set consists primarily of two parts: the brick-built Shelob spider and Gollum's cave. It mainly uses black, brown and grey pieces. ;Shelob Shelob is the focus of the set. She has eight legs, each of the same design, that have three joints each. These joints can be bent to 180 degrees at the farthest. At the tip of each leg is a curved black spike and at the base, where the legs are connected to the body, the legs can move side to side. Shelob's head is composed of one piece that has printing of eight eyes on it: three on the sides and two on the front. The left eye on the front has the appearance of being damaged and squeezed shut. The mandibles are black and can move in a pincer-like fashion. They have white fangs at the tips. The main body, the section the the legs are connected to, is smoother and rounder than the other sections. Only four visible studs are presented, as are four black spikes. Shelob's abdomen is easily the largest section of her body. It is in the shape of half an oval and is black on top and brown underneath. It is connected to the front section by way of a joint and can move slightly in each direction, excluding forward and backwards. Inside of the abdomen are some gears and a wound-up white string depicting her web. When pulled, the string gives the appearance of web being produced by the spinnerets. The "web" can also be retracted by turning a gear located underneath the abdomen. ;The Cave Entrance The other section of the set is a small cave entrance. It is just large enough for Gollum to fit in and has two earth green plant parts attached; one above the entrance and one below. Also connected to the cave is a small catapult that one can place Gollum on to launch him into the fray. ;The Minifigures The set includes three minifigures: Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee and Gollum. Sam is completely exclusive to the set and the snarling expression Gollum wears is only present on the variation in this set. In the other set he appears in, 79000 Riddles for the Ring, he sports a slier expression. In this regard, he, too is exclusive to the set. Frodo and Sam both have the new "Hobbit" hairpiece. Frodo's is dark brown while Sam's is a lighter colour. Frodo has standard Hobbit clothing: a button down shirt under a coat and cloak. Sam is in more practical clothing, with a supplies pouch and belt. Gollum is a light nougat hunched-over figure, with printing of a snarling face and a loincloth. Background When Frodo and Samwise, two companions on their way to Mordor to destroy the One Ring, encountered the creature Gollum, he agreed to help them. Gollum, who had been to Mordor once before, secretly coveted the Ring for himself and planned to betray them. He then became their guide. After framing Sam, who suspected Gollum's treachery, the latter effected Sam's departure from the group. He led Frodo up into a tunnel where he knew the giant spider Shelob lived, hoping Frodo would be eaten and Gollum could then take the Ring for himself. Frodo, however, managed to escape the tunnels of Shelob's lair. Furious, Gollum attacked Frodo, leaping on him and grappling with him, but Frodo managed to throw Gollum off and over the side of a cliff. He continued on his way to Mordor, even as Shelob snuck up on Frodo. Using her stinger, knocked him unconscious and began to wrap him in web. But Sam, who had realized what Gollum had done, came back. After a duel with Shelob, a duel that cost Shelob her eye and her pride, Sam was victorious. LEGO.com Description Notes *Gollum, Samwise Gamgee and Frodo in a grey cape are exclusive to this set. Gollum also also appears in the Hobbit set 79000 Riddles for the Ring, but this version has different face printing. *Frodo and Sam both have double-sided heads. One side is serious and the other scared except Frodo's eyes in the movie never turned blue nor white from the video game when Shelob stings him despite having the same scared expression from Attack on Weathertop. Instead, he ends up with a blank face. *Frodo wasn't seen wearing his coat nor waistcoat in the movie when going inside of Shelob's Lair. *Turning a gear on the bottom of Shelob's abdomen allows her 'web' (a white string) to extend. The web is wound around a spool inside Shelob. *Gollum can be launched from a catapult included in the set. Minifigures Included Gallery 9470-1.jpg|The box art 9470.png|The set in its entirety 9470b-470x352.jpg|The set on display at a toy fair Img 5263.jpg|Shelob 9470_shelob_attacks_2-600x298.jpg|Shelob can shoot string 9470-3.jpg|Shelob wrapping up Frodo with string Screen Shot 2012-06-28 at 9.40.56 PM.png|A CG rendering of the set ShelobAttack1.jpg|The box and instructions image IMG_7733.JPG|The back of the box Videos External links Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:2012 sets Category:9000 sets